


A new world

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: After the nukes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Smut will be in Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: You and Joseph finally exit the bunker to find others survivors and come upon your boy, Sharky and others! Will lead to some sweet smut!





	A new world

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr  
> Sharky-boshaw-appreciation  
> Check the blog out and if you have any requests, send away!

You stepped out of the bunker, feeling your eyes water at the brightness of the sun and the flourishing foliage around you. It was insane how different everything looked after seventeen years. The air smelled clean and crisp and the sounds of birds, singing in the trees, filled you with awe.

"Its beautiful." Said Joseph, echoing your current thoughts. You only gave a short nod in reply. As a man who used to intimidate you to no end and acted to keep you tied to that bed for the whole duration of the stay, still made you uneasy. Joseph, however, wasn't quite what he made himself appear to be as he quickly opened up to you which snowballed to you opening up to him. 

You would be lying if you denied becoming close to him, but still held some hard feelings toward him for everything that had happened. That was your sin, you supposed. 

Wrath. 

"What will you do?" Your face twisted just a bit in thought. What would you do? What could you possibly do from here? Who else was alive?

You felt a hand on your back, breaking you out of your train of thought. You flinched. It was enough for him to realize your discomfort and he retracted his touch. 

"We can start by searching around the bunker. We may find survivors." He seemed fairly optimistic. It lifted your spirits a bit, but you were still pessimistic about the whole thing. They most likely didn't have enough supplies and If they did search bunkers, they'd be more likely to find corpses then survivors. 

"Alrighty then. Lead the way, "Father."" He didn't give you any sort of reaction to that name, trudging on ahead of you. 

...

"And I said that she reminded me of Brian, because she was such a cool cop and had eyes I could fucking swim in for days, man. Yeah, she was the coolest shit. Haven't seen her since the Seed bullshit. Don't know if she's even alive." 

You couldn't believe what you had just heard. It was such a fucking coincidence for him to be saying that shit about you after all of this time. It made you start to tear up a little, though you don't let it spill over. 

"Sharks?" Your voice almost cracked as you called out to him, his shocked and desperate face finally pushed those tears down your cheeks. 

"DEP!? YOU'RE FUCKING ALIVE!?" 

He met you halfway, pulling you into the tightest hug, nuzzling his scruffy face into your neck. "Baby girl, I thought I'd never see your gorgeous ass again!" 

"I missed you too, you big goof." Your face was hot, your smile so wide it was almost painful on your face.

You felt his body twitch and freeze his minstrations. 

"What's that pasty-ass toothpick fuck doin' here?" He sounded dangerously serious, something you weren't used to hearing from Sharky. 

" He's fine, Shark. If anything, that toothpick saved my life. Don't give him to hard of a time." You looked around a moment, seeing more people come out to meet you. 

"Jerome! NICK! KIM!!" You pulled away from Sharky to tackle Nick, hearing him groan, laughing at the same time. 

"I'm fucking old, now, you can't just jump on me like that! You're going to break my fuckin' hip!" 

You helped him up off of the ground, feeling somewhat guilty, but forgetting it as soon as you felt both Nick and Kim wrap their arms around you. "I'm so glad you're safe." She whispers in your ear, tightening her grip. 

"Its good to see you, deputy." 

You pulled away to hug Pastor Jerome, happy to see him old, and still kicking. 

"So, how goes it?" He chuckled, telling you how he and Nick taught the children to the best of their abilities as well as explaining that there are others living at their base called, Prosperity. 

They ask you to come with them and see everyone else. You agree, but the only thing they request is to keep Josephs hands cuffed. You didn't want to, but if it was the only way to earn their trust, he would have to. 

...

 

You and Sharky sat on the bed of your "new" room. You had recognized this place as looking similar to John's ranch, which upset you to a certain degree, but you would keep it under wraps. 

"Man... after all this time... I was scared, you know? At the thought of losin' you. When they came after all of us... I was the only one that got out of that shit hole. They even got Hurky. I'm only one guy you know, so I didn't want to run in and get killed too. I felt something coming. It's in the air, dude. I got this feelin' that something wasn't right, so I went and his in a bunker with this sweet old couple." 

You hand trembled as you held his. 

"They lives just long enough to get outside and then they both died out in a big bush of flowers. Buried both of them. They were good people." 

He pressed a kiss to the side of your head. You wouldn't cry again. It was bad enough that you were an emotional wreck about finally getting out of there, but now your love was alive and here with you. It was impossible to not be overjoyed. 

"Sorry I've gotten a bit old myself. Dont you worry though, I age like a fine wine, I mean, look at me. I'm still fine as fire and can definitely still get my dick up at the sweet and tender age of fifty-four."

You were thankful that he was still the same Sharky you knew and love, glad he hadn't changed at all. 

"Shit, baby, didn't mean to make you cry." 

You wiped your face and leaned in to kiss his lips. 

"Nah, it's all good, buddy. I'm so glad you're here. Don't you ever fucking change."

He scoffed, "Who gave you the bright idea I was gonna do that?" He grinded his hips into yours, a gasp slipping though his gritted teeth. 

"See? I wasn't lying when I said I could still get it up." You trembled at the sweet friction he gave. 

"In almost forgot how big you were, Jesus..." his ears redened at the complement and with it, continued to indulge you. 

It had been so long, your body desperate for his affection. As much as you wanted to take your time, you needed him now, hard, and fast. 

"Fucking give it to me, Sharks! I fucking need it, please..." 

"You got it, though it's been a while. May not last too long, but I'll do my best for the sexiest cop I've ever met."


End file.
